1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to smart cards, and more particularly to smart card techniques for use in conjunction with the administration of motor vehicle records.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art systems are directed towards improving one or more aspects of motor vehicle record administration. One such system, proposed by the Diebold Co., utilizes smart cards and a network of customer machines situated at fixed locations. The system is used by motorists who need to update their motor vehicle registrations, but do not wish to wait in long lines at the state Department of Motor Vehicles office. Each smart card stores a record setting forth motor vehicle registration parameters, and these records are updated by inserting the smart card into a large, stationary customer machine.
The use of stationary customer machines for the purpose of administering motor vehicle records is impractical in that a prohibitively large number of machines must be utilized to provide a reasonable level of service throughout a state or metropolitan area. If an insufficient number of machines are utilized, many vehicle owners will be situated closer to a conventional motor vehicle registration station than to a machine, and these owners are not very likely to drive the extra distance merely for the privilege of dealing with the machine. Moreover, such machines are expensive to manufacture and to maintain. An additional expense will have to be borne by the state and/or the taxpayers, because the state motor vehicle authority will have to purchase or lease the space on which the machines are to be located.
A significant shortcoming of prior art systems is that only one category of motor vehicle record is administered. For example, the Diebold system only provides for the administration of records dealing with motor vehicle ownership registration. It would be desirable to have a record administration system which is equipped to handle all types of record arising in connection with the ownership and operation of motor vehicles, such as drivers license registration, automobile insurance renewal, environmental inspection compliance, motor vehicle code violations, parking garage fee payments, and the payment of highway tolls. However, existing systems lack the data structures, process steps, and/or hardware to implement a fully integrated motor vehicle record administration system.
Another prior art system related to motor vehicle records is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,655 issued to Winn et al. on Nov. 13, 1990 for an Automatic Fee Collecting and Receipt Dispensing System. As with the Diebold system, the Winn system utilizes a network of customer machines. However, Winn does not utilize smart cards at all. Rather, the Winn customer machine functions in a manner analogous to that of a conventional vending machine, by dispensing customer-selected forms in exchange for monetary consideration. The customer provides monetary consideration for the forms by swiping a conventional credit or ATM card through a reader on the machine. The forms that are processed by Winn concern motor vehicle registration, and do not encompass other functions connected with the ownership and operation of motor vehicles. Accordingly, motorists can register their automobile ownership with the state, but the Winn system is not equipped to deal with automobile insurance, toll payments, or traffic violations.
For purposes of customer and administrative convenience, it would be desirable to have a system which fully integrates a plurality of records associated with automobile use and ownership. As stated above, present-day motor vehicle record administration systems are generally single-application systems equipped to process only one category of motor vehicle records. However, in view of recent technological and legal developments, such systems are in need of dramatic improvement. Along with the increased use of electronic automation, the proliferation of insurance and environmental regulations has dramatically increased the record-keeping burden imposed on motorists. A present-day automobile driver may be required to carry a drivers license card, one or more vehicle registration cards, a proof-of-insurance card, a motor club card, a toll-way authority pass card, a parking garage pass card, and an environmental inspection certificate. The requirement to carry around all of these cards is an inconvenience. These cards add weight and bulk to wallets and purses. Time is wasted fumbling around trying to find a desired card from among a myriad of other cards. Additionally, due to the sheer number of cards, the cards are rendered increasingly vulnerable to loss, misplacement, or theft; i.e., a card falling to the ground unnoticed while its owner is frantically searching for another card; a card sliding out of an already-overcrowded wallet; etc. Due to the relatively large number of cards, the loss or misplacement of one of the cards may go unnoticed until recovery of the card is difficult or impossible. What is needed is a system for integrating various types of motor vehicle records onto a single motorist identification card.